On This Special Day
by Sorein Akamari
Summary: Rahasia dibalik senyuman seorang sahabat/ Birthday Fict. Nggak pinter bikin Summary/ Please enjoy reading this :D


Fict ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun sahabat saya. Yaitu Demonic Kuroi Blue. Sumimasen, telat publish. Seperti biasa, saya bermasalah dengan internet ... hiks *sobs*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, alur ambigu(?), dll

Rate: T

Enjoy this fanfiction~ \(^w^)/

~DLDR~

.

.

On This Special Day by Sorein Akamari

.

.

Hannah Anafeloz, itulah namaku. Aku seorang siswi kelas 2 di sekolah menengah atas. Rambutku berwarna putih keunguan yang selaras dengan mata ungu milikku ini. Kulitku berwarna kecoklatan. Aku hanyalah siswi biasa. Tidak cantik maupun jelek─itupun menurut beberapa temanku.

Sabtu pagi ini, aku melangkah memasuki kawasan sekolahku, dengan ekspresi sedikit tidak peduli. Namun, aku tersenyum jika bertemu orang-orang yang kukenal. Aku berjalan dengan santai dan merasakan angin yang berdesir lembut di sekitarku. Hanya suasana sejuk di pagi hari yang mampu menenangkan pikiranku ─_yeah_, kurasa.

Kadang aku merasa begitu bodoh. Mengapa aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling menderita di dunia ini? Haha ... padahal, begitu banyak orang yang berada dalam belenggu derita di luar sana. Dan mereka berjuang untuk keluar dari belenggu tersebut, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya remaja biasa yang memiliki sedikit masalah, namun aku malah membesar-besarkannya. Haha ... bodohnya aku.

Semuanya tampak biasa-biasa saja di pagi hari ini. Tak ada yang spesial─dan aku juga tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial akan terjadi padaku di hari ini. Padaku yang hanya siswi biasa ini. Tidak populer, namun tidak juga ditindas.

Baiklah, aku sedikit berbohong. Mungkin─yah, mungkin, aku ini cukup terkenal karena kepintaranku. Bukannya sombong, tapi ini kenyataan. Tapi, karena semua itulah, aku merasa tertindas. Semua bilang, aku ini sempurna. Aku hebat dalam segalah hal. Dan, bla ... bla ... tapi, hei! Berhentilah bilang begitu! Aku muak mendengar semua itu.

Aku ... aku hanyalah murid biasa seperti kalian! Kalian mengerti 'kan? Semua makhluk diciptakan berbeda-beda? Punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing? Berhentilah mengeluh dan sadar kalau aku ini juga punya kekurangan. Aku juga iri pada kalian semua!

Mungkin kalian pikir aku ini orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Tapi, dibalik semua ini, aku yakin. Aku─mungkin─punya ujian yang mungkin lebih berat dari kalian. Baiklah, ugh! Aku akan berhenti memikirkan ini, atau aku akan jadi gila.

Dan, yah, sepertinya ada sedikit kebohongan lagi pada kalimat yang tadi. Aku─mungkin─memang tidak menganggap hari ini spesial. Namun, kebanyakan orang menganggap hari ini spesial. Dan pastinya mereka mengharapkan ada hal-hal spesial yang tak terduga akan terjadi pada hari spesial ini. Yeah, hari spesial yang kumaksud ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Sejujurnya, aku memikirkan satu hal. Yang aku harapkan bisa terjadi pada hari spesial ini. Ah, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Baiklah, daripada aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik aku kembali ke kenyataan. Daripada nanti sakit sendiri 'kan? Haha.

"Ohayou," sapaku kepada penghuni kelas yang sudah cukup ramai. Beberapa murid menyapaku balik sambil tersenyum. Dan beberapa mengacuhkanku─seperti biasa.

Aku melangkah lebih dalam memasuki ruang kelasku, dan berjalan menu bangku yang biasa aku tempati. Aku mengatur posisi duduk yang paling nyaman. Kemudian menggantungkan tasku pada punggung kursi.

Yap, sampai sekarang tak ada yang memberiku ucapan selamat. Walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkinkah mereka pura-pura lupa, dan kemudian memberikan kejutan yang mengharukan pada akhir waktu sekolah di hari ini? Ah! Berhentilah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh Hannah!

"Hannah~" sebuah suara yang terdengar riang itu bergema di seluruh kelasku. Dan beberapa teman sekelasku tampak terganggu mendengarnya. Aku yang tadinya membaringkan kepalaku di atas kedua lenganku yang terlipat di atas meja ini, langsung mendongak ke sumber suara.

"Ce-cecillia?" aku melihat sosok itu. Sahabatku─mungkin─yang berambut hitam legam datang dengan riang kali ini. Agak tidak biasa, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah anak yang cukup tertutup.

"_Happy birthday _yaa~" dia berjalan agak cepat dan kemudian memelukku erat-erat. Aku cukup heran dengannya hari ini. Yah, setidaknya hari ini terjadi satu hal yang 'tidak biasa.'

"_Y-yeah_, terimakasih, Cecillia," jawabku agak riang sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa," ucap Cecillia dengan wajah memelasnya yang membuatku gemas.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, Cecillia. Kau ingat ulang tahunku saja sudah cukup," jawabku.

"Ah, kalau begitu semoga saja terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan untukmu hari ini," ucap Cecillia dengan cengiran khasnya yang terkesan misterius. Kalau dia sudah seperti itu, kurasa memang akan terjadi sesuatu. Dan sekarang aku jantungku jadi berdegup kencang karena penasaran.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa temanku datang menghampiriku dan memberiku ucapan selamat. _Yeah_, tentunya karena mereka baru ingat setelah Cecillia mengucapkan selamat padaku tadi.

Dan itu semua menghancurkan pemikiranku tentang _'kejutan mengharukan'_ tadi.

.

Waktu pulang sekolah 'pun tiba. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan bersama teman-temanku. Hari ulang tahun yang biasa, acara menyanyi bersama, bermain bersama. Seperti anak kecil, memang. Tapi, aku suka! Aku berterimakasih pada Cecillia, dan beberapa sahabat─yah mungkin─ku yang lainnya. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu memberi warna-warna yang berbeda di setiap hariku.

Tapi, yeah, tidak terjadi hal mengejutkan di hari ini. Kurasa cengiran Cecillia tadi, cuma cengiran biasa. Yeah, terlalu banyak harapan di hari ini. Huft ...

Aku berjalan keluar dari kawasan sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Hari yang melelahkan. Padahal, tadi aku tidak melakukan kegiatan berat. Mungkin ini hanya karena pikiranku. Ternyata benar ya, otak bisa menciptakan suatu rasa yang sebenarnya tidak kita rasakan. Baiklah, sekarang aku jadi bingung dengan kata-kataku sendiri. Hah, lupakan sajalah. Haha.

Hari ini aku berniat menggunakan kendaraan umum. Karena mobil yang biasa kugunakan sedang dalam perbaikan. Cukup merepotkan, memang. Apalagi, jarak antara sekolah dan rumahku cukup jauh.

Aku berdiri di sebuah tempat pemberhentian bus. Dan di situ suasananya sedang sepi. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku, dan mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab. Dan di saat itu pula, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat di depanku.

Aku diam tak bergeming. Cuek, seperti biasa. Meskipun sebenarnya agak cemas juga. Selang beberapa menit, mobil itu masih saja diam di hadapanku. Dengan deru halus dari mesinnya. Yeah, aku yakin itu mobil mahal.

Aku merasa gelisah. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berniat untuk pergi dari situ. Awalnya langkahku santai, namun entah kenapa jantungku jadi berdegup kencang. Dan aku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

GREB

Cengkraman kuat dari tangan sesorang, menahan lajuku. Tuhan, jujur aku ingin kejutan. Tapi, bukan kejutan menyeramkan seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Takut dan gelisah menyelimutiku. Aku takut.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Orang yang mencengkram lenganku tadi, kini memelukku. Sebenarnya, siapa orang ini? Dan untuk apa dia melakukan ini. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mau bagaimanapun, aku jadi penasaran dibuatnya.

Rambut hitam yang khas. Bola mata yang berwarna merah menatapku tajam. Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut.

Dia ...

Dia! Tak salah lagi! Ini dia!

Orang yang kuharap-harapkan datang. Dia kini berada di hadapanku.

Ya, dia. Sebastian Michaelis, yang tak lain adalah kekasihku.

Mataku memanas. Tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan bahagia ini. Dan betul saja, kini air mataku mengalir deras menuruni pipiku.

Hari ini. Hari ulang tahunku. Yang juga bertepatan dengan hari jadiku dengan Sebastian yang sudah berjalan selama tujuh bulan.

Dan, sejujurnya selama ini, kami nyaris tidak pernah bertemu, karena Sebastian sudah bekerja dan benar-benar sibuk. Selama ini kami berhubungan jarak jauh. Hanya melalui media sosial. Dan beberapa media komunikasi lainnya. Yang tentunya membutuhkan sikap saling mempercayai yang tinggi.

"Se-sebastian," ucapku di tengah isak tangisku.

"Ya, Hannah, ini aku," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahku. "Kenapa kau menangis, apa kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di sini?"

Sebastian berbicara dengan ekspresi menyesal yang tampak begitu mempesona. Aku tahu, ia hanya menggodaku. Dan hal ini membuat perasaanku yang campur aduk, kini semakin membuncah.

Aku menggeleng perlahan. Sambil mengusahakan untuk tersenyum. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Perasaan bahagia ini tak cukup hanya di gambarkan dengan senyuman!

Aku menubruk Sebastian dan menenggelamkan wajahku dalam pelukannya. Aku terisak keras-keras dan berusaha menyampaikan perasaan bahagia ini padanya.

Aku mendengar suara tawanya yang begitu kurindukan. Ia mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan di sore hari itu. Di pinggir trotoar pula. Memang tidak ada unsur romantisnya di sini. Namun, aku tak peduli itu! Aku bahagia hanya karena kehadirannya. Kehadirannya yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Hannah," panggil suara baritone khasnya setelah isak tangisku mereda. "Aku mencintaimu."

"A-aku juga, Sebastian. Aku mencintaimu," aku membalasnya. Masih dengan posisi memeluk tubuh tegapnya.

" ... Dan, selamat ulang tahun, _my lady_," ucapnya. Ia melepas pelukanku, dan berlutut di hadapanku. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku dan mencium punggung tanganku lembut.

Aku terperangah. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah darah dan berbentuk hati. Ia membukanya, dan terlihat sebuah cincin mungil di baliknya. Tampak berkilau, dan memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Terutama kalau perempuan yang melihat.

Mungkin 'kah? ...

"Hannah," ia kembali memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Ia menatap mataku dengan pandangannya yang mematikan─mempesona, maksudku.

"Mungkin, ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, _will you marry me_?" Ucapnya. Membuatku nyaris pingsan karena terkejut dan bahagia di saat bersamaan.

Air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku.

Ia memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisku. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mencium kembali tangan kananku itu.

"Se-sebastian. Terimakasih. Terimakasih atas segalanya, i-ini, hari terbaikku! Yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Terimakasih. Terimakasih," tak henti-hentinya aku mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku rasa, ucapan terimakasih saja, tidak cukup membalas semua ini.

Ia kembali memelukku. Kemudian berbisik, "Maaf, selama ini, aku tak pernah mengucapkan selamat hari jadi. Aku merencanakan hal ini sudah cukup lama. Mungkin kalau aku pura-pura lupa tentang hari jadi kita, kejutan ini akan terasa lebih mengharukan."

Aku mendengar penuturannya baik-baik. Ternyata, selama ini, itu yang ia rencanakan?

" ... Kalau begitu, happy anniversary, Hannah_, my lady_," ia mencium pipiku lembut. Membuatku agak terkejut. Ia kembali menambahkan. "Sekarang kau, milikku, Hannah-_chan_~"

Ucapan terakhirnya itu membuatku bersemu merah. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan melihat ekspresinya. Tatapan nakalnya.

"Me-mesum!" Seruku. Kini bulu kudukku berdiri melihatnya.

Ia menarikku tanpa aba-aba. Dan memberikan kecupan penuh kasih sayang di bibirku. Membuatku cukup kaget, namun aku pasrah saja, dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku yang sekarang sedang bersemu merah. Aku berseru memperingatkan. "Ja-jangan macam-macam. Mau bagaimanapun, aku masih anak sekolah biasa."

"Haha ... Iya, iya, _my lady_," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Sore hari ini, benar-benar indah! Hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Dan sekarang, aku tahu, hal spesial apa dibalik cengiran Cecillia di pagi hari tadi.

~OWARI~

A/n: kyaaa~ dua kata! Gak jelas! Hyahaha! Maap ini abal tralala~ ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita nggak lebih dari 24 jam -w-a #dhuag dan ini kebendekan banget ya? Hueee gomen .. hiiks *sobs*ane juga gak pinter bikin summary n jdudl u,u)a dan, maap di publishnya telat, karena ane betul-betul gak jodoh sama internet! u,u

Sebenernya, ane udah buntu ide dan otak saya berkeliaran kemana-mana. Okehsip. Maap adegan kisu-nya maksa-.-a kan saya newbie hehe. Dan yah, ane imajinasi tingkat tinggi nih(?)

Lagipula, saya ga terlalu suka pair ini, karena Sebastian cuma milik Ciel! #plaak yeah, demi sahabat ane tercinta, saya buat ini deh~ #jder tapi, tenang, saya buat ini cerita ini ikhlas(?) kok o:)

Oke, selesai bacotan ane. Ane gak aneh-aneh lagi deh! Minta Review ajaah~ ;;)


End file.
